


【柚天】品品你牛这么多年在冰场上的危险行为（论坛体）

by Moonlanguage



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlanguage/pseuds/Moonlanguage
Summary: ＊全文中所提到的视频与图片均为真实发生过的，我不提供任何视频图像证据，有兴趣的可以自己去推上搜。＊文中所述的一切言论于各大微博评论中皆有迹可循，并非我无中生有，只不过我将他们融合到一起写下来了而已。＊没有兴趣接受任何人的撕逼，你是三粉也好，牛粉也罢，是天粉还是豆粉我都不管，里面的言论我取之于评论，用之于文章，里面的人设也是微博中日常可见的牛鬼蛇神，谁也没比谁高贵，觉得我哪里讽刺到你们了，踩到你们痛处了。那就忍忍。你们如果没说没做过这些事，我也取不到素材是不是？＊本文对任何运动员都没有恶意，反馈出来的不过是粉丝的某些行为，切勿对号入座。请自行圈地自萌，别舞到我面前来，我会骂你们的。＊ooc预警，磕cp预警，来撕的人死全家预警！
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	【柚天】品品你牛这么多年在冰场上的危险行为（论坛体）

1L 楼主  
先表明立场，楼主对你牛是路人粉转黑，黑的不是你牛，而是那些自以为是个个觉得全世界都要害你牛的傻B毒唯。当年忍你们是因为蒸煮太美丽，勉强与你们这群sb共粉籍，现在路人转黑，某些垃圾腿毛不要舞到我面前，否则拉黑删楼一条龙伺候。

楼主原牛路人粉现三儿路人粉，只粉成绩不粉人，和我撕逼的擦亮你们的狗眼，别和我说我家蒸煮，我家没蒸煮，谁金牌我粉谁，有能耐你来咬我啊～

别和我哭唧唧的说你牛gpf上跳了五四有多动人，内森陈也五四轻轻松松完美clean，岁数大了就认一下，你们蒸煮都认为自己要努力，你们又有什么可跳脚的？

别说你们两个奥运会金牌就可以躺在功劳簿上藐视一切，金饼是你牛的，你们骄傲个什么劲？你们的支持和金饼有关系吗？

没！有！

一毛钱关系都没有哦～

没有你们的支持你牛就没有金饼了吗？不是！

没有你们的支持你牛就没有代言了吗？不是！

有你们的支持你牛就能跳出来4A了吗？不能！

有你们的支持你牛就能好好生活了吗？还是不能！

所以真不知道你们拿着你牛的成绩骄傲个什么劲？有那个时间还不如和你们蒸煮学学什么是谦逊有礼，什么是礼貌待人。

一天天就和吃了八吨炸药一样，走哪碰瓷到哪，到哪爆炸在哪，要不是知道你们是手机屏背后的主人，还以为是成了精的爆竹。

哦，对，建国以后不能成精╮( •́ω•̀ )╭

好可惜呢。

2L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈，楼主太逗了，说话方式太对我脾气了！这个楼我蹲了，谁都不可以拉走我！坐等楼主说正事！【讲正事专用表情包.jpg】

3L  
哈哈哈，我本来也是牛粉，颜粉的那种，后来看过几次直播就不敢再看了，嘛嘛呀，这群人太凶了，小萌新害怕。【瑟瑟发抖.jpg】

4L  
害，我本来也是惊叹于他牛的平昌晴明，后来又深陷于琦玉的樱花精，可是某些粉丝行为真的劝退，他牛又不是ylq的流量明星，考察是粉不是粉的衡量标准竟然是买了多少他牛的周边和杂志，这让我这个穷学生太难了。

5L  
穷学生+1，我也听说过这个事，什么入群要看你是不是死忠，要看你膜牛套装，讲道理，很多时候像我们这种穷学生买不起那么多杂志很正常，更何况里面的字又看不懂，买回来占地方不说，家里人看了又要问，我爸妈连我出门和谁一起出去玩都要盘问半天，别说这种放到那里变不没的东西了，我都担心我妈哪天会把我藏的那本《苍炎》拿去垫桌腿。

6L  
哈哈哈垫桌腿太真实了，被爹妈盘问的样子很像我！

7L  
原来姐妹们都是这样被父母扼住命运咽喉的。好巧，我也是。

8L  
所以楼主要说的到底是什么？总不是表明立场顺便嘲讽一下dw吧？

9L  
别急，万一楼主在打字呢？说实话，上来就先给自己安粉籍这种事，我个人真的不喜欢。非要以粉丝行为代表蒸煮，非要打上你是谁的粉的标签，然后好在攻击对方的时候夹枪带棒的上升，真的很无聊，而且十分幼稚。谁难道真会因为你们的一句话就真的会糊穿地心？既然这么厉害开了光，那怎么没见过哪个冠军是靠嘴说出来的，吹牛冠军嘛？

10L  
楼上的请注意，说“牛”的时候要注意措辞，现在有的太平洋警察连相关的词都不准提呢。

“牛”啊，“柚子”啊这种的都是专属称呼，你提了都是内涵我家哥哥呢。

11L  
我的麻鸭！都要限制人身自由了呢！

12L 楼主  
开这个楼的起因是楼主看了推上有一个推主发了视频，视频里都是你牛以往几年在六练和合乐时候主动作的死【划掉】做过的危险动作。

（毕竟楼主开楼的目的并不是和dw们撕逼，换个用词）

视频太大了，我也不想传上来，里面剪了几次冰上合乐时候你牛故意做的惊险动作，我也不知道他是仗着滑行好就可以为所欲为，还是因为觉得做的那些动作不会被人打死？

之前练习的时候从人家小越南燕式旋转的腿下钻过去。还有一个是在谢幕的时候故意转了个弯，吓得人家向后跳了一步才躲开，你牛就呲了人家一堆冰碴。

15年全日突然变道和村上大介撞了，同样也是15年的gpf，从人家金天天的背后空隙钻过去的，把人吓的直接举双手投降。

这都他主动去做的，明明有更大的空间，或者根本不需要这样，他偏偏就去做了，这不是在作这是什么？

13L  
哦，楼主说的那个金天天举手的我知道，15年gpf的时候，一撮人都挤到那一个短边的挡板附近，天天前后左右都有人，孩子能不举手投降吗？万一撞到了算谁的？

14L  
谁先靠近的算谁的呗，这还有什么难判断的？

15L  
这可不好说，14coc撞的那么惨烈，难道他没有印象吗？怎么15年就开始凑过去了？

16L  
嘘！这个不要提！！！不过那次之后的一段时间他确实在努力地躲着周围的人，甚至还跳上挡板躲来着，感觉那会儿都撞出阴影了，也是可怜。

17L  
确实有一段时间那样，但是15年之后就好很多，14年的咱就翻篇了，单独聊聊楼主说的这些15年之后的事？

18L  
我也不愿意提那个时间，虽然不是他的粉，倒也觉得惨烈。我感觉不至于一定要躲着谁，只要前后观察好了，尽量避免接触就行。

19L  
说我们柚子作死是梁静茹给你的勇气吗？他14年之后有多小心翼翼你们都没长眼睛？为了黑而黑你有意思吗？黑子都给我死🐴！

20L  
呦，这门脸宽门槛低的楼放进来个啥咪东西在楼上蹦跶呢？天天都把🐴挂在嘴边您可真有家教。

21L  
果然，就知道dw下一秒就会抵达，就和狗闻味似的就跟过来了，也不知道究竟是为了什么，专心自己的事情不好吗？每天就和扫雷一样扫各大社交软件，碰到一个说话不可心的就一群人扑上来撕，好像人多就能让人害怕似的。都是隔着屏幕用键盘打架，谁怕你人多？

22L  
楼主不是说了容不下的吗？回头等看到了估计来他一个杀他一个，来他一对杀他一双。

23L  
真是，楼里都说清楚不欢迎dwjj们了，怎么还有往前凑的？再说，都说了只提15年以后的事了，没人天天戳你们肺管子，别在这儿自我高潮。

24L  
不过看到那次全日和村上大介撞到一起的时候我确实吓了一跳，但是后来看他们爬起来没什么事，我就放心了。

25L  
你牛还有假摔的本事，虽然这个惊险，但是好在没事。

26L  
对啊对啊，每次看他在其他人身边过的时候我都害怕，就拿这次gpf来说吧，他经常在金某人的身后，每次他落冰的时候，我都担心划到我牛，毕竟金某人经常日板。

27L  
楼上这话我就不爱听了，金博洋就金博洋呗，还金某人？对我朝的运动员就这么称呼？不要求你多喜欢多支持，起码的尊重要有吧？至少也是为我朝争光的。再说了，这次gpf的饭拍我没少看，确实，天天落冰时候身后总会冒出来你牛，可是他落冰轨迹是固定的，你牛那时候突然冲过来谁拦得住？就因为你牛的突然出现，天天在合乐练习的时候空了多少个跳？哪次空的时候不是因为你牛在身后？

28L  
对啊，我也看到了，每次你牛出现的时候，你天就在空中把跳打开了，讲道理，你天那跳跃努努力真的能飞到挡板上，但是该谴责的不应该是正常跳跃的你天，而是突然出现在你天身后，看他跳完还鼓掌的你牛。

29L  
技术不行空跳跃还怪我家宝贝贝在他身后？这是什么道理？上面某些粉说话可不要太偏向。

30L  
啧啧啧，宝贝贝？你叫他一声你看他答应吗？还有你天的技术不行？你天的4Lz技术水平要是有问题，那我敢说全世界没有标准的4Lz了。空跳跃还不是怕伤到身后的人，不感谢也就罢了，还在那里阴阳怪气的。

31L  
就是！就连你牛都觉得天天的四周跳很棒，你是从哪里看出来他跳跃技术不行的？“开启了四周跳时代”的话可不是随便说的，你们蒸煮都认的东西，怎么这会儿就推翻了？承认别人优秀有这么难？

32L  
他牛不一直都是谦恭有礼，对后辈都很好嘛？没事还总要捏豆丁的脸，这次gpf结束也是和内森亲亲热热地说话，根本没有那些仇人见面分外眼红的事，可那些粉呢？恨不得乌眼鸡似得生吞了其他粉。

33L  
这次磨磨退了四大洲就有人跳脚了，全日的时候说磨磨“以逸待劳”，不参加gpf就是为了留足体力在全日上对抗他牛，这话，啧啧啧。

34L  
哈哈哈哈，这是我今天看过的最搞笑的笑话。豆豆是故意不参加gpf的嘛？他赛季初都崩成什么样了？哪能进到总决赛？听这话的意思豆豆是故意的？为了一个全日，放弃参加gpf的机会？他有病？哈哈哈哈，智障都不能这样吧？居然还有人信，我可是服气了。

35L  
可不是，升组之后磨磨哪个赛季不是全勤？就为了个区区全日故意放弃gpf？你没看磨磨在全日领奖台上都快哭了嘛？哪里是得了金牌的样子，明明是下了台子的表情。

36L  
有些人就喜欢这么说话我们又能怎么办呢，全世界都要害你哥哥这种弱智想法是他们唯一坚守的信条。队友是想坑他牌子，后辈对他居心叵测，师兄只想蹭他热度，教练对他根本不好，队医治病方法错误，就连父亲对他都有恶意，根本一点都不关心，母亲对他太严苛，姐姐还会欺负他。全世界就只有他自己支撑着，他是小可怜，他众叛亲离，他饱受折磨，他只有这些粉丝是真心爱他，其他人都是要害他！！！

37L  
哈哈哈，楼上姐妹真相了，他们可不就是这个观点嘛。

38L  
这空口说白话就散布洗脑包也真是行啊，有这些瓜你们拿出锤来啊？没有锤就别在这瞎BB！往我们粉丝身上扣什么帽子？我看你们也没有锤，吃瓜麻烦去别人家，少来我们这里碰瓷！

39L  
跑这里吃瓜还要背着锤来吃？你们那些言论在wb上一搜不搜的到？还用别人拿出证据来？

40L  
没有锤你在这里说什么？我还能说你说的都是谣言。有的话你拿锤出来。

41L  
锤锤锤，瓜瓜瓜，你是复读机还是个大青蛙？天天吵着锤锤锤的，装修公司是你家？

42L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈，楼上姐妹成功地让我笑出了腹肌，哈哈哈哈哈哈笑死我了，太优秀了。

43L  
41L的姐妹太有才了，这么厉害不去说相声可惜了，毕竟我朝选出来的选手都有说单口相声的潜质，姐妹这么厉害可以算他们同行了，到时候苟富贵，勿相忘！哈哈哈。

44L 楼主  
我就知道这楼里一定会有一些我不喜欢的人来蹦跶，目前还在我容忍范围之内，我再忍他们几天。等我是可忍孰不可忍，叔可忍婶也不能忍的时候，我就把他们都扫地出楼。

45L  
楼主V587！

46L  
不过说到磨磨我突然想起来15年Faoi的时候，他牛可没少欺负磨磨。磨磨躺到冰上，他牛就一个冰刀过去就要把人家铲起来，还好磨磨跑的快。

47L  
哦哦，那个我看过，他牛简直太皮了，平昌的时候磨磨也是站在冰上，他牛跑到磨磨身后，用自己膝盖顶了一下磨磨支撑腿的腿窝，磨磨差点没被他这个恶作剧给搞的跪到冰上，就别提他有事没事总捏磨磨脸了。

48L  
豆豆太好rua了，就连你天那么可爱的小孩都想揉豆。比如经典的二人转，哈哈哈，直接把豆丢出去了。还有葱桶带着豆豆合照的时候简直就是一家三口，豆不比赛的时候真可爱，比赛的时候就想骂！

49L  
真实，比赛的时候谁能容忍水痘呢？现在大家都活在四大洋，只有他金博洋活在撒哈拉，那goe干旱的仿佛就像是±3的年代。

50L  
分明是+3和-5的时代，哼唧。

51L  
神TM的+3-5。不过既然楼主是金牌粉，那我说说内森是不是也不会被封？内森的goe真的有点水！但是能clean五四也是很厉害了！

52L 楼主  
这样倒也不必，楼上姐妹求生欲有点太强了。其实回归到我这个楼的本来目的，我就是觉得某牛其实本质也不过是个皮孩子。就和那些在背后偷偷拽人家女孩子头发的男生一样让人觉得欠揍。可偏偏有些人非要把他神化，也非要给他立小可怜的人设，其实我本身对他也并没有什么恶意，他怎样和我喜欢谁得金牌并不矛盾。

53L  
楼主这话倒是很坦诚啊。

怎么说呢，我其实是个项目粉，对这项运动期待的是高难度的挑战和美的感受，可是现在的裁判打分让我觉得这个项目吃枣药丸。至于选手……每个都是很好的，只是他们的某些粉丝让人在生理和心理上都接受不了。

54L  
我倒是不反对某些人觉得他牛很仙这种情况，因为他滑起冰来确实有羽化登仙的气质，一般人是比不上的。但是上了冰再仙的人，下了冰也会用擦脸的毛巾擦冰刀，也会拖着脱了一半的裤子去和一些官员握手，还会因为没有米饭吃而哭唧唧。这些让我觉得他也是个凡人，并不是不食人间烟火的仙。

55L  
是啊，再看起来很仙气飘飘的人也是要吃饭睡觉的。

56L  
打豆豆？

57L  
哈哈哈，打豆豆什么鬼，豆豆这个赛季已经很惨了，不要这样。

58L  
不过说到底，他牛真的蛮喜欢“欺负”后辈的。（不敢不加引号，被断章取义截屏挂怕了，这都是他们的惯用手段。）

59L  
揉豆搓天晃键山？

60L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈，楼上是相声专业毕业的吧？

61L  
不是我说，你牛平昌那会儿多喜欢揉天天啊，也就他是傻小子，被偶像搓圆按扁也依旧傻兮兮的笑。

62L  
是呢，平昌gala的时候搓后背，谁要是那么搓我我一定打死他！

63L  
岂止是搓后背？  
【扣帽子.gif】  
【摸大腿.jpg】  
【摸头杀.jpg】  
【搂腰抖一抖.gif】  
【盯表.gif】

64L  
突然……有点宠？？？？

65L  
啊！我死了！柚子要是这样盯着我和我说要卖了我，我都一定跟他走！！

66L  
楼上醒醒，喝几斤啊？什么菜啊？你牛哪能这么盯你？他那是盯表呢！

67L  
我不管！我不能醒！我要继续做梦！

68L  
来人啊，把上面的叉出去卖了！

有一说一，我怎么觉得看出来一点不太对，难道是我zqsg了？

69L  
害，这可不能说，要知道前两年【＊＊】这两个人的所有相关都被牛毒拉出来挂呢。举报来举报去的，闹的一点都不消停。人家圈地自萌，他们跑人家地盘去破坏，啧啧啧，一点都不自觉。

70L  
WOC！还有这事？这可管的真宽！

71L  
还有呢，他们怼不过粉丝就怼蒸煮，把文啊，图啊，所有相关的东西都截图发给你天，仗着他牛没有人能联系上，关起门来就知道欺负自己人，你不知道，那会儿骂的有多难听呦。

72L  
我的天，这行为也太恶心了吧？

73L【此楼已删除】  
你们说的都是什么东西？明明是19粉倒贴吸血，谁跟他关系好？不都是上赶着蹭我柚子的热度，不好好训练只想着当网红，糊了活该！

74L 楼主  
还真有不怕死的过来试验，这次是删你楼，再让我看见你一次我拉黑你！

我是喜欢得金牌的，内森我也能喜欢，但是我自问我从来没有黑过任何运动员本人，我说我黑你牛也只黑你牛的毒粉。谁给你的脸来我的楼里骂自家运动员的？踩着我朝的地，用着我朝的便利，最后就养出来你们这种恬不知耻的人？我不求你支持我朝的选手，也不求你为他们欢呼呐喊，但是你要知道，他是为你头顶这片天，脚下这块地在争荣誉争这口气，不知道感恩也就算了，竟然还来这里跳脚，我看你是吃饱了撑得。

75L  
啊！楼主三观好正！顶一个！

76L  
终于看到一个明事理的了，当初天天都被他们骂成什么样了？他们一个不开心就抓着成绩说事，一有点什么事就去微博骂。有时候粉丝根本做不了什么，看着天天太心疼了。

77L  
给大家讲个笑话，dwjj们把YT撕没了，但是留下了柚我，哈哈哈，原因是柚我能代入自己。

78L  
这……这算啥？只许州官放火，不许百姓点灯？这也太双标了吧？我的麻鸭，真搞笑。

79L  
他们不一直都这样吗。自己做什么都行，其他人不合他们意的，那就应该消失。

80L  
啧啧啧，真霸道。

简直霸王龙。

81L  
哈哈哈哈，霸王龙什么鬼，太形象了叭。

82L 楼主  
我差点都忘了开这个楼的目的。

给你们看个视频。

【GPF短节目赛前合乐羽生突然变道.avi】

你看把金天天吓的，差点窜挡板上去。

83L  
WOC！这也太惊险了！要不是天天一直盯着羽生看，肯定被他撞了，明明之前滑行轨迹并不是这样的啊！

84L  
天啊！你们看，这是不是擦着天儿的金刀过去的？如果他没抬脚，两个人的冰刀是不是就绊到一起了？？？这可是太吓人了，万一天儿没反应过来或者是没看到他，这肯定会撞啊！现在看到都后怕。

85L  
还好还好，还好天天一直盯着大佬，没撞。不过确实太惊险了，你们俩都喜欢脚底下那几厘米的冰吗？大佬你抢什么抢？好好滑你自己的广阔天地行不行？你看把孩子吓得！

86L  
要我说啊，你牛就是看你天一直都有把注意力放到他身上，所以才这样肆无忌惮的，换成其他人，你看他这么突然变道抢人脚下的冰面，还不被人当场骂啊？换位思考一下，如果你牛站在你天的位置上，其他什么人这样滑过来，不说你牛有什么反应了，就那些粉丝都会骂死那个人吧？现场估计都要炸。这也就是你天没有多少粉，而且对你牛的行为并不反感。

87L  
有道理，这如果是柚子被人在挡板旁边擦过去，台上那些粉的吐沫星子都能让下面那人洗澡的。惹不起惹不起。

88L  
那我是应该庆幸天天一直在盯着大佬才没出事，还是应该庆幸大佬靠近的幸好是天天？

89L  
emmmmmm，听起来区别不大，那我单方面宣布他俩挺好的！

90L  
本来就挺好的，一起玩的也挺好的，照片拍的也挺好的，直播播的也挺好的，如果不是某些人非要说你天蹭热度，你天能连一张合照都不敢发了吗？想看新鲜你牛，却排挤最有可能接近他的粉头，这是脑子瓦特了？再说了，人家你天追星都能追到领奖台上，你看他们呢？追星只能隔着屏幕用键盘互弹对方脑瓜崩，不痛不痒的，也不知道优越感是哪里来的，在那里嘚瑟个什么劲。

91L  
大概优越感是在哪里批发来的吧，便宜。

92L  
多少钱一斤？我也去批发一点用用呗。

另外我想问问，天天手上戴的手套是仙台冰场的那款黑金吧？我看和你牛比赛时手上戴的是一样的。

某宝上面代购一副还要70+呢，而且限量，天天不会追星追到要用你牛同款吧？

93L  
楼上的你不说我还真没注意，这么一看果然是啊！

94L  
呦……【斜眼笑 斜眼笑 斜眼笑】

95L  
我宣布他俩锁了！钥匙我吞了！

96L  
咋？咋变成cp楼了？？？

97L  
好像还挺好磕？那我入股行不行？有没有老前辈带我补补课？

98L  
其实天天一直都是大佬看好的人，大佬也是天天的偶像，两个人关系真的可以，如果没有那些过分的粉做出来很多事，估计天天也愿意晒出来和大佬的合照，只不过现在小心翼翼的，根本不敢凑近，怕是被撕怕了吧。

99L  
孩子也是可怜，既然是这个楼……那就……长长久久？

100L 楼主  
歪楼了啊，不正过来我可要封楼了，不是吓唬你们。

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> 最近有看到一些恶臭粉丝的智熄言论，一时有些冲动便写了这篇文。
> 
> 作为一个粉，你可以爱你的蒸煮，可以为他花钱，以他为目标去努力，去学习去进步，而不是以爱他的名义去破坏他周围的关系，伤害他在乎的亲人和朋友，用爱变为伤人利器，这才是最本末倒置的事。当然，有些人也未必能真的伤害到蒸煮身上，只不过让路人看到他们的行为感觉到恶心罢了。
> 
> 我是一个暴躁的人，忍不了的也不会忍，但我不会去做那些缺德且又损人不利己的事，所以奉劝某些人一句，轮回终有报，好自为之。


End file.
